


The DEO

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Alexandra Danvers never thought she would gethere, preparing to perform in front of thousands of people on live television, but with her girlfriend, Kara Zor-El, and her two best friends, Lucy Lane and Susan Vasquez, at her side she's prepared for anything. The DEO are ready to rock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might be able to tell but I'm not the most... knowledgeable person around about bands, or gigs. But, I love the idea of Alex playing the drums, and this sort of spawned from there. Also, the idea of Kara using her position in the spotlight as a musician to give a little bit of light to everyone the same way she does to the people that she saves as Supergirl.

“Didn’t think we’d ever be here.” Alex remarked with a quiet chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and pressed the length of her torso against Kara’s spine. She listened to Kara’s careful strumming, delicate but strong fingers plucking the guitar’s strings, as the woman tuned the instrument. “This is unreal.” 

“I knew.” Kara said after a moment of silence. The blonde-haired woman tipped her head back to look upward at Alex. “That first time I heard you thrashing away on your drum kit, I knew.” 

“Thrashing?” Alex let her eyebrow lift incredulously. “I do not thrash my drums. I play them… lovingly.”

“Uhuh,” a third voice cut into the conversation—another dark-haired woman—their tone laced with disbelief, “if that’s the way that you loving treat things then I’m glad that I’m not your girlfriend.” 

“Piss off Lucy!” Alex groaned before waggling her eyebrows playfully. “Kara’s never complained anyway.” 

“There’s no reason to complain if you like it.” Kara answered with a shrug of her shoulders and a smirk. “Where’s Vasquez Luce? It’s almost time for the final rehearsal.”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand over toward the dressing rooms. “Somewhere back there,” she said, “last I saw she was taking a nap.” 

“You’re less than helpful sometimes Lucy,” Alex grumbled as she disentangled herself from Kara’s body, “I’ll go and grab her before the crew arrives. You know what they’re like before an opening gig.” 

“Stressed and pressed for time?” Kara offered with a lift of her eyebrow. She let Alex take half a step away before she reached out and caught the hem of the woman’s shirt. “I think you’re forgetting something…”

“Hmm,” Alex hummed softly, “what could I possibly be forgetting?”

“My kiss,” Kara answered with a smile as she tugged on Alex’s shirt.

Alex let herself be pulled forward and slipped her hands into the soft strands of Kara’s hair before she leaned down to press her mouth to the other woman’s waiting lips. “Well,” Alex breathed out quietly, “I can’t possibly forget that.” 

Kara smiled into the kiss as she felt Alex melt against her chest. The hand on Alex’s shirt slipped around the older woman’s hip to draw her forward into the kiss whilst her other hand cradled Alex’s face to deepen the kiss. Their tongues caressed one another, and their lips danced, until their lungs burned and Lucy’s protests rang in their ears.

“Eww,” Lucy groaned mockingly, “do you have to do that every time? I think I just lost my lunch…”

“You’d have thought you would be used to it by now.” Kara replied with a teasing smile as she released Alex and allowed the older woman to step away.

“I’m not sure you ever get used to seeing your cousin-in-law playing tonsil hockey…” Lucy muttered with a faint smile. 

“I’m sure we’re better than that time when you walked in on Lois and Clark!” Alex called back over her shoulder as she strode away from the stage in the direction of the dressing rooms. 

“Anything is better than that!” Lucy yelled back in reply before she shuddered. “Ugh, now that memory is going to be haunting me for the entire concert.” 

“Nervous?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head. Her eyes followed Lucy around the stage, noticing the way that the older woman checked each of the amplifier cables before she picked up her bass guitar.

“A little bit?” Lucy tilted her head to the side and frowned. “I don’t know… It’s our first televised performance. The DEO is actually headlining this thing. How can I not be nervous?”

“Because we’re not playing for the television.” Kara replied with an easy smile and a shrug of her shoulders. “We’re playing for all the people in the crowd—the ones that have saved up to buy tickets, the ones that needed an escape, the ones that want to have fun—they’re who we’re playing for, so, if we play for them and let them have a good time it’s just like any other performance.”

Lucy pursed her lips for a moment before she sighed and blew out a quiet breath. “I’ve said it before Little Danvers and I’ll say it again—you’ve got a rather unique way of looking at the world.” 

“We all need a bit of hope every now and then,” Kara replied, “besides, the crowds the reason we’re here, I figure giving back to them is the best way to keep them coming back for more.”

“True,” Lucy hummed and shrugged her shoulders, “how’s that new song coming anyway? Got the kinks worked out yet?”

“I think so,” Kara grinned, “Vasquez is going to love the keyboard section.” 

“What am I going to love about what now?” A voice rang out from the other side of the stage altering Kara and Lucy to the arrival of their two other bandmembers. 

“I think I’ve got the chorus of ‘El Mayarah’ worked out.” Kara grinned brightly as her eyes flashed with happiness. “And… I’m pretty sure it’ll be a hit.”


End file.
